<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BNHA x Percy Jackson AU. by Eros_Creature17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045424">BNHA x Percy Jackson AU.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eros_Creature17/pseuds/Eros_Creature17'>Eros_Creature17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Multi, Percy Jackson References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eros_Creature17/pseuds/Eros_Creature17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a my hero academia × percy Jackson AU, the main inspiration is from The Eggo Man animatic of the Camp fire song // BNHA animatic, please check them out since they do amazing work.</p>
<p>Through out the chapters I'll name whitch characters are in it and what there roles are, and in the future whitch godly parents they have.<br/>Hope you like the story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Ashido Mina &amp; Bakugou Katsuki &amp; Kaminari Denki &amp; Kirishima Eijirou &amp; Sero Hanta, Eri &amp; Shinsou Hitoshi, Iida Tenya/Uraraka Ochako, Kirishima Eijirou/Midoriya Izuku, Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 《getting expelled because of a boar》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Upon the request of the creator of the animatic here is the link to their vedio, again full credit goes to them and please support them: </p>
<p>https://youtu.be/bj_gFHsv-xI </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heads up, heros are what they call gods in this AU.</p>
<p> And I am on mobile so sorry about the formatting.</p>
<p>The first characters are: </p>
<p>Midoriya Izuku.</p>
<p>Aizawa Shouta.</p>
<p>Kirishima Eijirou.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>______________________________________________________</p>
<p>《Chapter 1: getting expelled because of a boar》</p>
<p>It was just any other day for Izuku, spending another late night trying to understand his notes as the words float off the page.<br/>
If it wasn't for Kirishima's help he would be falling behind in Aizawa's class big time, their teacher always asked so much from each and every student to the point where the teacher's insomnia started to rub off on both Izuku and his classmates.
 
</p>
<p>"Hey Kirishima, how do you spell uphold, I think I mixed my b's and d's again. "<br/>
" No problem my man I'll spell check it once your done"
</p>
<p>Kirishima and Izuku only known each other for a year so far but it felt like they have been friends for a lifetime now, he couldn't even think of a day they weren't together.<br/>
While both of them were deep in their text books a reminder went off on Izuku's phone, which was for the school trip to the hero museum for the next day, making Izuku's dazed mind come back to focus.<br/>
Izuku groggily put his textbook away and flopped into bed, nearly passing out as his body hit the stiff mattress.
</p>
<p>"Going to bed bro? Cool, I'll finish up and do the same"<br/>
All Izuku could do was give a soft groan to even hint that he was listing, his mind drifting off into soft darkness. 
</p>
<p>The sounds of crashing waves and dull rumbling skies were echoing through the drifting currents, Izuku's body limply being tugged and pushed softly almost like the water was rocking him back and forth with flashes of light rippling through.<br/>
Izuku's eyes fluttered open as a loud clash of thunder startled him, but all he could see was vast dunes of sand that only had seaweeds scattered about, above him was a raging sky with lightning striking all around him in random patterns.<br/>
While the storm above was wild and chaotic, the sea below was calm and quiet, with Izuku barely floating like a lost soul in the barren land. </p>
<p>In the muffled rumbles he could hear something in the distance, soft whispers filled his head that muddled Izuku's numb mind.
</p>
<p>"Come this way, come, it's safer down below, come sweet child" "No do not let that one in, he is the son of the one who stole, he is not welcomed."<br/>
"Hush you two, let the boy sleep, he needs his strength for tomorrow."
 </p>
<p>Izuku was trying to speak out to the voices but when he opened his mouth water filled it, he tried to reach out and as he did a flash of light blinded him, and for a single moment he saw something, a vision of a man softly smiling down on him, his long pale white to blondish hair covered most of his face.<br/>
The calming voice ringed in his ears even as he woke up. "Stay safe. Stay strong".</p>
<p>______________________________________________________</p>
<p>Throughout the morning Izuku could feel a knot tightening in his gut that was getting stronger by the day, the only thing keeping him calm was Kirishima who was trying to cheer him up on there's bus ride to the museum.<br/>
Since Izuku's dream last night his muscles were taught ready to run till his legs wouldn’t carry him, and the ruckus on the bus wasn't helping.<br/>
The group Izuku was in is what most would consider the kids that needed extra help, with a lot of them having difficulty learning like Izuku, had a physical problem like Kirishima who limped and needed crutches to help him walk, or just plain didn't follow rules and wanted to do their own thing.</p>
<p>Some of them bullied Izuku since he looked and acted so different from them, and had been called names since he was a really young kid that had ranged from freckled broccoli to deku, it was used so often at this point he almost took up as a second name.
</p>
<p>One of his main tormanter was a boy named Bukowski, who kept on trying to get a rise out of Izuku the whole bus ride, but luckily Aizawa Sensi made sure it never went too far which helped but only a little bit.
</p>
<p>Izuku was impressed on why no one ever picked on Bukowski's looks, but when someone looks like they could already be in high school and had the face of a warthog it's a known fact you keep your mouth shut.<br/>
It was weird really, some people look so off yet no one seems to notice, like no one seems to care that Kirishima has horns, or that sometimes strangers look like they could be heroes at first glance, almost like no one sees it at all and whenever he brings it up people just look at Izuku like he's crazy so he stopped mentioning it after a while.
</p>
<p>"Yo bro you okay, your like more hyper focused then normal"<br/>
"Oh yeah, just feel a bit off today, you know?"<br/>
"Yeah I do, we need to teach you to relax more dude, maybe when summer comes around you can come visit my place and just chill."<br/>
"That sounds awesome man." 
</p>
<p>Both of them smile and start to joke around like the rest of the kids on the bus, Aizawa watching from his wheelchair and keeping a tired eye on all of his students.</p>
<p>The bus slowed to a stop in front of a towering marble museum, with the stairs going up steep as a hill and a fountain that needed cleaning at the top, on the side was a ramp so it could be easier to get up.<br/>
Everyone filed off the bus in a large crowd, some already wondering off while others were standing around awkwardly.
</p>
<p>Aizawa cleared his throat loudly enough to get everyone to focus on him, his voice was tired but still demanding as always.<br/>
"Now class I want all of you on good behavior, follow the rules and stick close, remember if you stray away from the group there will be either detention or complete expulsion , understood!" 
</p>
<p>Everyone nodded hurriedly, just trying to stay on their Sensei's good side today.<br/>
Immediately they followed their teacher up to the museum's doors, Izuku getting his notebook out to be ready for any notes they needed to take.<br/>
Through the halls they passed by history's greatest arts and relics, most picturing heros and their greatest deeds and battles.<br/>
In one section it had statues of the main heros, each one looking greater than the last.
</p>
<p>On the right closest to the door was the statue of Hermes, god of messengers, his large wings on his back could fill a whole classroom, his hair was scalped to look pushed back by wind, with furry robes draped over his body. </p>
<p>The next was the goddess of war Ares on the left, she was wearing traditional ancient greek armor, in her hands was a large spear that looked big enough to kill a monster. </p>
<p>Off to the side a bit away was the statue of demeter, the main thing that was noticeable of the goddess besides the fruits and other agriculture were the three snakes on her head.</p>
<p>The two next statues were of Hephaestus and Pan, which Kirishima looked at with a look of mixed emotions.<br/>
Hephaestus looked like if he was around today he would be a very well toned man with a smile to brighten up any room, but could easily become bigger and give soft hugs.<br/>
Pan was a little harder to understand, he had horns that looked like trees sticking out if his head and parting away his messy hair, in fact his lower body looked like it was made from a tree and other such plants.</p>
<p>Finally the last ones that Izuku truly noticed were Zues and Hades.<br/>
Hades body was much more bigger then most of the other gods, with what looked like flames surrounding his face and robes, with eyes that looked almost like they could pierce the soul itself.<br/>
Lastly Zues who was the number 1 of the heros, his eyes couldn't be seen but his smile took over most of his strong jaw face, his hair stood up in a v shape almost beating about his many told victories, he stood twice the size of Hades and could be easily seen as a king. 
</p>
<p>Izuku was so involved looking at the statues that he could barely hear what Aizawa was even saying at this point. "Now class each hero here has a story and each story has a meaning, now who would like to explain what the story in this picture is"
 </p>
<p>Kirishima spoke up first "That's Kronos battling his younger brother and his children which are the heroes!"<br/>
Behind Kirishima, Bukowski was making faces and side remarks "What does that have to do with anything?"
 </p>
<p>Izuku was ready to speak his mind to the boar headed jerk that moment, no one bullies his friends, but before he could Aizawa called Izuku out " Thank you Mr. Pennyten for the question, Mr. Midoriya what do you think the picture mean?"<br/>
Izuku looked over its couple times, the vision of it somewhat blurring in his sight, from what he could see was Kronos, a man who had short white to grey hair was being held down by his younger brother, both being cut into pieces by Zeus with the other heros helping.
</p>
<p>"Um well m-my, my best guess is that if you're a bad leader and a bad father, you will be taken down...?"<br/>
Aizawa lifted a single eyebrow at Izuku, giving a side shrug
"Part credit since that is a valid answer, in truth I believe that history can teach us lessons, even when they repeat" Aizawa left it at that, always keeping it cryptic to make the class try and explore what he means themselves.</p>
<p>_____________________________________________________</p>
<p>It was lunch now, both Kirishima and Izuku were sitting near the fountain as they ate their food and chatted about which hero was their favorite and why.<br/>
Izuku easily picked Zeus since he seemed so cool and had saved so many lives, Kirishima was sticking with Pan and Hephaestus, Pan because of the amazing nature powers, and Hephaestus since he was both powerful and squishy at the same time. 
</p>
<p>While they were fanboying away Bukowski's had sneaked behind just enough to grab Izuku's notebook and was quickly booking it back towards the museum just as Izuku noticed what he stole.<br/>
Without a second thought and Kirishima not having enough time, Izuku ran after Bukowski, leaving the group behind at the front entrance. 
 </p>
<p>Izuku could barely keep up with him as he went deeper into the museum, past the paintings, the pottery depicting the hero's battles, and past the enormous statues, all the way to an unfinished room and leaving both alone.  </p>
<p>The floor was starting to sway and tilt around Izuku as he was catching his breath, Bukowski just standing over him and grinning while he was looking down at Izuku's small and fragile frame.<br/>
Just as Izuku finally was able to breath again he could finally see scatters of notes and drawings from his book that was being ripped out page by page, making him try and go forward and grab it back but each time Bukowski moving just far enough to continue with the torment.<br/>
Izuku was having enough and pushed himself just a bit harder, the knot in his gut finally giving away and his body rushed forward with sparks of green lightning around him, causing Bukowski to fall back and crash into a marble pillar,  White dust clouded the room fully and set off a blaring alarm.</p>
<p>A deep sickening laugh bounced around, making Izuku look each and every way possible with the lightning still surrounding him, a voice spoke up from the panic,<br/>
"My, my, I knew you were a child of one of them, but HIS child I'm impressed, no wonder why they think you're the one who stole it".<br/>

From the clouded air Izuku could only see the outline of his classmate, something wasn't right.
Almost like the picture from before Bukowski's body was turning blurry like the light around him was shifting, his body was starting the bulge and growing thick brown hair shooting out of his skin like spikes, his face elongated into a large pig like snout with that was huffing the air out if the way enough to let his body be seen for only a split second.




All Izuku could think was that he was in danger, every part of his body was telling him to get away as fast as possible, to start running and never stop, but before he could Izuku felt something like a bolder crash into him causing his body to fly back, if he didn't do anything soon his body could split into two.<br/>
Izuku's whole body pulsed with energy and firmly planted his feet into the ground and tore it apart as he stopped the large boar from pushing him back any further.<br/>
Izuku stood almost shocked as he kept on fighting back, his classmate had turned into a complete monster that was trying to kill him, and there was no one to save him.  </p>
<p>With his power slipping away Izuku remembered the final words he heard before he woke up 'stay strong.' , with one last go Izuku put all his strength into his left arm and punched with all his might, the monster in front of him giving out a pricing yell as it faded into a shower of gold.  </p>
<p>With that the monster was gone, the thing he used to call a classmate disappeared in a flash of earthly gold, leaving Izuku alone in a destroyed room and a broken arm that was a swollen purple.<br/>
With that Izuku passed out from exhaustion, but could feel the warm smile looking down on him, making his dream a bit more pleasant compared to what was going to happen. </p>
<p>__________________________________________________________</p>
<p>The first thing Izuku could hear from the pit of darkness was a steady beeping sound that was growing louder and louder, till blinding light broke through the blanket of blackness, leaving him in a dazed and painful state as he woke up in a soft hospital bed. </p>
<p>Izuku tried sitting up but he was strapped down, quickly an old lady rushed over to his bedside, she was short with a net holding her grey hair up, a doctor's coat covering most of her body. </p>
<p>She was moving rather urgently to unstrap Izuku, giving a soft but stern word with him, "Now dear I know you might not be in the best place of mind but I need you to keep laying down till the pain meds start working, maybe this will teach you to not play around unfinished constriction hm?"<br/>
"Wha...what is go-going on? What happened?"<br/>
" Amnesia huh, well to cut a long story short you had run off from your group and ended up in an unsafe construction zone and got hit with a loose pillar, it's lucky that it's only a broken arm really". </p>
<p>Izuku was trying everything in his power to replay what happened that day with the golden shower being the last thing he could remember, the nurse sighed and let him be with his thoughts.<br/>
As he was going into near panic mode a knock on the door caught his attention, the kind nurse opened it and saw both his best friend Kirishima and his Sensi Aizawa which he was relieved to see. </p>
<p>"Brrooo I'm so happy you’re okay" Kirishima nearly jumped onto the bed and hugged Izuku tightly, crying super manly tears, Aizawa just went to the side and waited for the boys attention.<br/>
"I'm so glad to see you Kiri, you too Sensi" all Izuku could do was smile through the pain in his arm, but he was truly happy to see them both. </p>
<p>"Well that's good to hear, but I mainly come to give some bad news" Aizawa looked at Izuku with both worry and disappointment, making both him and Kirishima stop smiling.<br/>
"The bad news is that you been in a coma since the trip, meaning you missed the final exams of the year, and the really bad news is the head administration had decided to expel you, meaning you are no longer a student at UA high"</p>
<p>The news of both the coma and being expelled hit Izuku like a train, to the point the only thing he could think of was ' I got expelled because of a boar'. </p>
<p>____________________________________________________________</p>
<p>End of chapter 1.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 《Chapter 2: it's time to talk about dad》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Izuku gets out of the hospital and is now on summer break, his mother Inko Midoriya decides to finally talk about his dad, but it get interrupted before anything could be revealed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's chapter two, rolling in.</p><p>The characters today are;</p><p>Inko Midoriya: protective mom </p><p>Izuku Midoriya: hurt cinnamon roll</p><p>Eijiro Kirishima: ray of sunshine</p><p> And fabulous Aizawa</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>___________________________________________________</p><p>      《Chapter 2: it's time to talk about dad》</p><p>Aizawa could feel the tension from the two boys sitting in front of him, causing him to sigh out loudy, he was thinking hard about his next move and if he would continue on with the gamble he has been focused for so long on.</p><p>Just as he was about to speak again another knock came from the door and in walked in Izuku's mom. Miss Midoriya looked so tired yet excited to see that her son was finally awake, she rushed over with tears flowing from her eyes and all she could even say "my little baby boy is alright, he's safe now, I missed you so much Izuku".<br/>
She was kissing her son all over making him smile and laugh, Kirishima stayed close by as he watched Izuku's mom give non stop love to her sweet child.<br/>
Even though Izuku had just woken up and his mom was not ever letting him go again Aizawa had to speak with her, after all above all else he is a teacher and her child needed to still be taught.</p><p>Eventually things started to calm down and a bit more in order that by now the pain medication Izuku was given was kicking in and making him sleepy, so Recovery shooed everyone out of the room, giving Aizawa the perfect time to talk with Miss Midoriya.</p><p>Aizawa dismissed Kirishima so he could talk privately with Miss Midoriya, she was waiting by the door silently giving the teacher her own stern look.</p><p>All Inko had been told was her son had ruined off and had some how gotten hurt in a construction accident in the museum,  which was weird since Izuku wasn't known to just go into a dangerous place without some kind of reason, and that she had to visited him every day for half month while he was in a coma, now the teacher that was supposed to be watching her son wished to talk to her, things weren't adding up and they both knew that. 

</p><p>"Miss Midoriya, I know things might be difficult but I would like to talk about Midoriya's future education"<br/>
"I'm listening Mr. Aizawa, but before you continue on can I ask a simple question, how is it that so many say you have a high record of keeping students safe yet my boy landed in the hospital under your supervision?" </p><p>It took a moment for him to respond, Aizawa was showing it before but he felt like a failure, Miss Midoriya was right, Izuku was under his supervision and he got hurt regardless.

</p><p>"My deepest apologies Miss Midoriya, you are right Izuku was under my care and he gotten hurt, I should have payed more attention, and I will do everything in my power to make up for my mistake"<br/>
Miss Midoriya squinted at the tired mess of a man that was wheel chair bound, giving out a sigh of hot air she had built up. </p><p>" I accept you apologie Mr. Aizawa, now you wanted to talk about my sons education?"<br/>
"Yes I do,  Izuku is a very bright and intelligent student but since he missed his final exams he will be held back a year, through I have a possible option for him to keep up with his peers,"<br/>
he paused to be sure she was okay with it so far "And I believe he should go to a summer camp that teaches lessons, I had talked about it before with you and I really hope you will consider it Miss Midoriya".</p><p>"I'll have to discuss it with Izuku,, and you haven't been the only one who told me about the camp." Her stern look changed to a furrowed brow with her green eyes glancing down, Aizawa didn't press on it and left her be for the time being.</p><p>______________________________________________</p><p>It took two weeks but Izuku and his mom were finally out of the hospital, with Izuku's arm bandaged up and no longer in a cast.<br/>
During his time in the hospital Izuku kept in touch with Kirishima over the phone as best he could since Kiri was off at his summer location, which apparently had to be so far out they had bad reception so they could only talk once a week.</p><p>In the meantime both Izuku and his mom were trying to plan out their summer break, and decided on the small cabin by the sea that they used to go to when Izuku was younger.<br/>
Both packed up what they needed into backpacks, a duffle bag, and a food cooler since they planned to stay there for the rest of the summer, while putting the last if his clothes away a picture fell out of Izuku's dresser,  it was a photo of him as a toddler in a bright yellow, blue, and red onesie with his mom smiling as she held him in the air.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku knew since a young age that his father was never in the picture that left a bittersweet tease in his mouth, he always loved how hard his mother worked and if his dad couldn't bother giving her that support then he shouldn't be in their lives, but there was a part of him that wanted his dad there and to be proud of Izuku and he could almost feel the warm smile shining down on him. </p><p>Izuku decided to try something he never really had done before and that was to mimic the smile in his memories, the one he knew would have made his mom laugh with joy at the man she loved enough to,, to....<br/>
He looked ridiculous, it was a large smile that consumed most of Izuku's freckled face and it hurt too much to keep smiling like that.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku just finished packing and stuffed the picture into his bag, his good hand rubbed the side if his throbbing cheek as he headed towards the car downstairs.</p><p>Inko was waiting patiently for her son, fighting with herself on what to even say during the ride since she had a lot of questions to ask, and even a few things she needed to become more honest with herself.<br/>
She smiled up brightly as Izuku came out of the house and soon got into the car with her, everytime Izuku came into the same room as her it felt like weights that been pushing her down valproate into thin air. </p><p>She was about to start the car when her son asked a question that she knew she needed to answer but it wasn't fully ready to just yet;<br/>
"Mom, what was dad like?"<br/>
___________________________________________</p><p>They were driving just out of the city now and heading past the wood when Inko attempted to answer Izuku's question, "your dad, is a great man Izuku, he was there for me when I was at my lowest, made me smile everyday I saw him, he gave me hope just like you do".<br/>
"I already knew that mom, that's what you always say when you talk about him, I mean if I'm so much like him then why am I so useless?!" </p><p>Inko could almost experience the same emotions that this words gave, and she wish she could just hold her son tightly in that moment.</p><p>"Izuku listen to me, your not useless "</p><p>" yes I am mom, I can never do anything thing right, I have already been to six different schools in six years, each time i done something wrong or i couldn't help, i just want to be a good son!" </p><p>The car ride went deadly silent again as Inko could almost see green sparks come from her son's body, his eyes glowing an aqua green as tears rolled off his face, just as the boy's emotions started to get stronger a storm started to cover the sky with a low rumbling echo that shook the ground, no lightning to be seen. </p><p>A long defying silence came back and almost in gulp both of them with a feeling of gloom, once Izuku's sparks calmed down Inko finally decided that she wants to tell her son everything, who his dad truly is and the camp that she so desperately didn't wanted him to go to. </p><p>The storm started to pour down pelting raindrop having a echoing thudding sound that helped stopped the silence </p><p> </p><p>"Izuku, I'm,, I'm ready to tell you about your dad"<br/>
"Wha,"<br/>
"I'm going to tell you everything, both who he truly is and about a, a camp he wanted you to go to"<br/>
"A camp? Why in earth would he want me to go to a camp? What is he trapped there as a job and think the only way to see me is if I go?"<br/>
"Izuku it's not like that, he wanted you to go because he felt you would be safe there, at least safer then with me" </p><p>Izuku couldn't believe what his mom was saying, no place was safer then being with his mom, and why does his dads choice of a camp matter now?<br/>
He was ready to nearly yell but held himself back, this wasn't his mother's fault and she was finally telling him what he wanted to hear for years, the truth.</p><p> </p><p>Inko let out one last sigh as they pulled up to the tiny cabin by the sea, ready to tell her son something impossible, " Izuku, your dad is-"<br/>
But before she could say anything a loud thud like a body hit the car, and a boy with red hair and horns was laying unconscious in front of them.</p><p>Just ahead a pare of glowing yellow eyes was staring back the rain causing mist to flow off the body, with a boar the size of a house ready to charge towards them.</p><p>_________________________________________</p><p>End of chapter 2.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hoped you like the second chapter, in working on the story as I go.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 《Chapter 3: No more callbacks, please 》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Action and a lot of hurt.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Today's menu:</p><p>Kiri - very hurt but still a sweet boy.</p><p>Inko - best mom out there!</p><p>Izuku - walking disaster.</p><p>Bukowski - the boar is back in action again, hopefully for the last time.</p><p>Aaannnnd finally a new character plus an honourable mention!</p><p>Bakugou - angry boi with a heart of cold gold.</p><p>And Aizawa - still very tired.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《Chapter 3: No more callbacks, please 》</p><p>There wasn't much time to think and they had to move fast or otherwise, the boar in front would destroy the car with them in it! </p><p>"Izuku, get him in the car as quickly as possible we need to leave!"<br/>
Izuku did as he was told, stumbling but moving more quickly then he thought he ever could as he pulled Kirishima into the car, the green lighting gained even more attention from the boar as it let out a thundering roar that shook the ground.</p><p>The moment both of them were in the front seat Inko speed away to the main road, mud and rain become a blur as the car was moving quickly as it could away from the monster.</p><p>Izuku had to cling onto Kiri with how fast the car was going, everything around them started to shake with the road becoming uneven, another monstrous roar becomes in the sink with the thunder echoing in the sky making it a lot harder for them to get away but they needed to keep trying. </p><p>Inko made it back to the main road with the large boar barely missing the car and sliding onto the road.<br/>
With all the terror and focus being on getting away Izuku didn't notice Kiri waking up in his lap, and for the first time a single flash of lightning broke through the deep mist letting them see that up ahead was a fork in the road, one leading them back to the main highway and the other deeper into the countryside. </p><p> </p><p>"Mom we needed to get away from that thing! Take the highway! "<br/>
Izuku saw something in his mother's eyes, was it fear, sorrow? A wish to have more time, he couldn't tell but his mouth gape open as she took the road going for the county side.</p><p>The car nearly swerved into the sea as she took a sharp turn, Izuku eyes widen as he saw how truly bad the storm was.<br/>
The sky was roaring all while the sea looked like a deep pit of blackness, waves rising up like fists and hands trying to climb higher and higher, one such wave had started to build up and rushed right towards the car.<br/>
Izuku's body was glowing as he saw the wave cast a shadow over them, and before it crashed down he yelled out.<br/>
"NO!" And with that single command, the sea shifted its rage towards the humanoid boar and crashed him hard against the hard rocky mountainside.</p><p>Neither Izuku nor his mom could believe it but didn't waste what little time they had to get away, a single wave wasn't going to stop a monster like that.<br/>
The boar roared once more with the clashing lighting and charged after them again, causing the sea to crashed more fists against the creature in desperate attempts to stop him from getting enough speed.</p><p> </p><p>Inko was keeping her eyes not on the road but on the treeline, trying to find some kind of marker of safety, all while Izuku was glowing and sparking up more, his body charging him with an unknown power that the young boy did not notice.<br/>
In another flash of the lighting, they could finally see what Inko was trying to find, a large pine tree that was on top of a steep hill, making her start to slow down.</p><p>Just as she did their tormentor finally caught up close to them, and swiped at the car making it flip over to its side and crash against the guard of the road-rail, making Inko, Izuku, and Kiri fall to one side and their only exit barely out of reach.<br/>
Izuku looked out the back window as the boar laughed in a deep scratchy voice as it stomped forward very slowly, causing the ground to shake as he was now only inches away from throwing the vehicle.</p><p>In those few seconds, time seemed to slow down as he did something both foolish and brave, he took in a deep breath and almost being controlled by the power inside he made his hand into a fist and punched forward into the air trying to focus it out towards the foul creature, as he did sparks of green lighting filled the backseat and exploded all the windows, and finally in jagged motion hit the monster in the chest making it paralyzed and clashed hard back onto the road, leaving him with an injured finger but no injuries for his mother or Kiri who looked on in surprise.</p><p>Izuku sat there in the broken car in the same kind of shock but quickly noticed the surging pain from both his bandaged arm and his now injured finger, causing tears that he had been holding back now flowed from his eyes in a rushing river.<br/>
Inko quickly moved and held her crying child's hand, holding him in the tightest hug she could give almost as it would be their last, she whispered that she loved him over and over again, his mothers own tears fell with the raindrops onto his now fragile body.</p><p>"We need to get out of here before the big guy is able to move again".</p><p>Both of the crying pair looks over at Kiri who was now more awake but covered in blood and dried mud, Inko whipped her eyes and quickly helped both of the boys to their feet, turning to her son and taking in every last detail she could, softly smiling as she could almost count every last of his freckles, how she was going to miss his soft grass-like hair, oh she just wanted to kiss the tears away from his aqua green eyes and cradle his body once more.</p><p>But now the time for that is gone, she needed to get him to safety and only hope she can see him smile again. </p><p>She grabbed both Izuku's and Kiri's hands tightly as they move forward to the pine tree, keeping her eyes on the bacon of safety.<br/>
Inko made sure all three of them kept on moving the steep hill, never looking back even as Inko felt the ground rumble under her feet.<br/>
The storm above fought against them with winds strong enough to cause them to nearly fly away, rain pelting them hard enough to nearly rip the skin and slip into the thick running mud.</p><p>A harsh gush of wind made Inko nearly fall, her son's strong handheld tighter onto her's, being there to catch her in every step,  in this storm, Izuku will never let go of his mom till the very end, even with the thunder roaring around them he was not letting go.</p><p>Izulu's eyes widen as his mother was suddenly being grabbed away from him, a large bone-crushing hand was ripping him away from her, his hand slipped away from her fingers as she yelled out her final words,<br/>
" Izuku go!" </p><p>Kiri had to hold Izuku back as he saw the large boar snap his mother in half, her body breaking into a swirl of golden and red earthly dust that stained the hands of the large monster that roared in a laughing triumph.<br/>
Izuku fell to his knees as his eyes wiled up with tears, all the strength in his body gone, his body shaking as the thunder rolls once more as the beast in front of him ready himself to kill him too.<br/>
The main turned to a thick mist around the boar's body as its mussels tighten, lowering its head ready to run forward and strike one last blow. </p><p>In another moment of a few slow seconds, Izuku closes his eyes, visions of his mother's last moments filling him up with anger, making him stand once more and in a final flash of bright light in his mind was the smile of his father repeating "stay strong". </p><p> </p><p>Izuku opened his eyes just as the monster was inches away from his face, in a burst of energy he jumped onto the boar's head making it plow through the hill, causing Kiri to fly back and land on the other side of the pine tree.<br/>
The boar was starting to stand up when Izuku grabbed onto its tusks, pulling them back like reins in an attempt to make the monster fall backwards all while the boar was bucking around wildly.<br/>
As it flipped Izuku forward the sound of a bone being cracked echoed in the air, he had torn the tip-off the boar's tusk that was held tightly in his fist, he joined around in the air and used his strength to fly back forward towards the monsters furry chest, the torn risk pointed right at it's the heart.<br/>
Izuku yelled loudly as the beast cried out a roar of death, it's meaty hands trying to tear Izuku away which only made the boy drive it deeper.</p><p> </p><p>In a shower of dark golden ash, the monster faded away as the violent wind carried the blood-red sand to the sky, leaving Izuku to finally fall to the muddy earth only clutching the broken tusk in his bloodied and bruised hand.<br/>
When the danger was gone Izuku let out a shaky breath as the rain started to become gentle again, the sky wept with Izuku as warm soft drops ran down his freckled face with his waterfalling tears, the wind moved through his grassy hair to remind him that he was still there but now all alone.<br/>
Izuku was alone and orphaned, with no direction of what to even do next. </p><p>Izuku stayed at the bottom of the hill, almost turning into stone.<br/>
It wasn't till Kiri came to his side did he remember that he wasn't alone, he had his friend by his side and hopefully, he will always be by Izuku's side.</p><p>Kiri helped Izuku to his shaking feet, leading him back to the pine tree at the top of the hill, the wind almost trying to push them to the last beacon that Izuku's mom tried so hard to get to.<br/>
As their hands gently held onto the rough bark both could see beyond it, in the sea of darkness Izuku could see faint lights ahead of him, giving the boys enough hope to continue on.</p><p>Kiri tried to lead the way to the large farmhouse, but his hooves were sore, his horns nearly broken, and was almost passing with every step he took.<br/>
Izuku wasn't much better, he still had a broken arm and now a mostly broken hand, his legs felt like chains we're dragging him down all while the thick mud had stolen both his shoes, leaving the tired broken child to walk barefoot over sharp pebbles and splitting steps of the creaking farmhouse.</p><p>The last thing both Izuku and Kiri remember is passing out just as they reached the front door, with the sun rising over the sea's horizon singling the storm had finally past and a new day beginning.<br/>
____________________________________________________</p><p>Izuku had returned to the barren seafloor, his body slowly sinking to the blanket of sand with waves calmly rolling above, it was daylight and he could see much more further than before.<br/>
Izuku slowly stood as the sea's current was gently trying to pull him forward, leading an unseen path ahead of him.<br/>
While Izuku started to follow where he was being tugged towards he soon wasn't alone, it was first a small fish scurrying past him to try and get ahead, next came a squid that kept pace with Izuku. </p><p>With each step more and more sea life started to follow the same invisible trail, smaller creatures swim and scuttled amounts the young boy's feet, slightly larger aquatic creatures swam around him with a few pushing Izuku to move faster, dolphins played as they zoomed past, sea turtles of every species drifted just above to give temporary shade, sharks swimming by Izuku side letting him pet them softly, a large blue whale and it's cub were singing together as they took turns reaching the surface then diving back down to brush passed the sand. </p><p>Izuku observed around him as more and more sea life joined in, the parade of animals we're quickly moving passed a garden of human statues and towards a deep drop off.</p><p>Many of the statues we're in a walking stance, all of them looking familiar in some way, the two closest to him were covered in seaweed and moss making them unrecognizable, the next one ahead was a man whose body was shaped like flickering flames, three more stood almost in arms, one had a scar zagging down his face, another with bandaged arms and black stones hair, and final one in the middle had goggles on top of his head.<br/>
As Izuku got closer to the edge he finally saw the last three statues, a beautiful lady in a flowing cape stood right beside a statue of Zeus, and next to him was Kronos little titan brother, all there sharing the same large smiles similar to how Izuku's if he tried hard enough. </p><p>While Izuku watched the statues his legs stopped right at the edge of the drop, a squid crawled past him and descended into the deep sea abyss.<br/>
Izuku was about to reach out towards the statue of Zeus when the three voices talked once more, the only difference was the sound of the voices. </p><p>"Do you think he's dead?!"</p><p>"Shut up shitty hair he isn't dead just sleeping, and if you're awake enough to be considered over this stupid deku then you are awake enough to leave"</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"No fucking butts about it! Leave now before I blow your face up and have to make you stay!" </p><p>"Boys if you would for the shake of everyone's sanity be quiet, the boy needs his rest and with you two yelling I wouldn't doubt the souls in Tartarus here the both of you" </p><p>Once the voices quieted down Izuku noticed the pull of the ocean wasn't there anymore, leaving him free with the choice to go into the abyss in front of him or turn back the way he came.<br/>
Before Izuku could decide a sea serpent had bumped into Zeus's statue, causing it to fall right onto Izuku leaving him to be pushed off into the darkness, with his body suddenly descending quickly.<br/>
With Izuku falling in the air he reached out towards what little light he had left, causing it to flash brightly in his eyes blinding him once more.</p><p>Izuku eyes fluttered open, beams of sunlight hitting his face as a figure stood over him, it was a blonde boy with spiky hair and red eyes, his soft face looking almost sweetly at Izuku, the boy's lips parted as he finally spoke..</p><p>"You drool in your sleep"<br/>
__________________________________________________</p><p>End of chapter 3.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and I hope you like the story so far!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll be working on this as much as I can, this is my first story to be ever posted online so any criticism is welcome, and maybe suggestions on how you would like the story to go.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>